


Dawn

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The new day begins





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://lorraineblue.livejournal.com/profile)[**lorraineblue**](http://lorraineblue.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore drew her from her sleep. The air was damp with early morning dew that clung to her eyelashes as she opened her eyes. She was sore, her body aching in a way that was becoming more common over the last few weeks, and she felt muscles protesting her efforts to move them.

The large body that she was lying on moved as she woke. The freckled back that had been acting as a pillow rolled towards her. Hermione moved back against the slender body pressed against her to avoid being rolled onto, a sleepy smile crossing her lips when she heard a soft sigh against her neck. She settled her head on Charlie’s chest, watching him yawn and wipe sleep from his eyes. Bill snuggled closer, snoring softly as he rubbed against her arse in his sleep.

Charlie grinned at her as he woke up, dusting sand from her cheek before he kissed her lightly. He nudged Bill, hard, and laughed when Bill cursed and growled as he reluctantly woke. She slapped Charlie’s chest and kissed Bill before he could wake enough to hex Charlie. When she pulled back, he glared at Charlie but cuddled contentedly against her.

She settled between them and smiled as they watched the sunrise and a new day began.  



End file.
